


Atonement

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dubious Morality, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After feeling responsible for the death of one of Grease's fellows, Sento looks for atonement.
Relationships: Isurugi Souichi/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 4





	Atonement

"I don't know what you're expecting," Bloodstalk says after undoing his transformation, Sento suddenly clinging to him desperately, clutching at his arms.

Bloodstalk is someone without any morals, any shame. He's the only one Sento believes he can find some sort of atonement after having been rejected physical punishment from Grease's human form.

"Your fighting still lacks a lot of things," Souichi begins, but Sento shakes his head frantically.

"This is not," he coughs, partly from emotions, partly from exhaustment, "about fighting," and tears swell up his eyes again.

"I told you you're not human anymore," Souichi says coldly, "I don't know what you expect me to do."

Before he can say anything more, Sento is crashing his lips on the older man's.

To think he had thought of him as family.. It's all so weird now. He's Bloodstalk, a non person to Sento now, and something inside Sento has broken.

Souichi's confusion only last for seconds before he reacts, smoothly like he always does, hand yanking on Sento's hair, pulling him back before crashing their mouths together again, rough and raw and when Souichi bites down, Sento mewls in pain. 

"That's what you want? I can give you as much," Souichi growls, yanking Sento by the collar and shoving him against the concrete of the abandoned building. 

"Don't expect anything sweet tho," he growls, and Sento nods. 

"I'm not," he whispers, yelping when his cheek is being pressed against the wall and Souichi is pressing up against him, already hard, letting Sento feel it. 

"It's gonna hurt," Souichi gives a last warning and Sento makes a little noise before holding his breath and closing his eyes. 

Souichi's hands are on him, cold and rough, not gentle, just like Sento wants it now. 

They pull on his jeans, shoving them down and then a hand is slapping his buttcheck, making him yelp, before his legs are kicked apart with Souichi's boots. 

Sento whimpers, knowing the hardest part is still to come. He hates Souichi, but he hates himself more now. What he hates the most is that even though he craved the pain as atonement and to forget, he gets turned on by this. 

Souichi's treatment is rough yet skilled, and Sento soon feels his lower half being exposed to cool air. 

Two saliva slicked fingers are nudging at his entrance, and then one after the other is prodding inside. 

It hurts already, and Sento fights back more tears from falling down his face but can't, he sobs as he feels Souichi's rock hard dick at his cleft, and doesn't get the chance to take another breath before Souichi pushes inside. 

Sento cries out and Souichi chuckles, sliding his hands around Sento's upper half, pressing his thumb inside Sento's mouth to give him something to stuff his mouth with. 

Sento trembles, being stretched and controlled, his own cock aching in his pants. He clutches against the wall, afraid of not being able to stand, but Souichi is there to hold him up, catch him, slapping his butt again before beginning to thrust.

It hurts enough to make Sento forget for the moment, but will it be enough for his heart? 

He moans, Souichi's cock pressing accidentally against his prostate, there is no way in hell he would do this on purpose to please the younger man. 

Souichi snorts, grabbing Sento's hips harder while speeding up, his hips snapping forward. His rhythm is fast, the treatment raw and not gentle. 

For a moment, Sento considers begging him to stop, but he assumes Souichi wouldn't anyway. 

Sento falls in a trance, letting the other man fuck him. 

"I hate you," he utters, and Souichi leans in closer, smoothly purring against his earlobe. 

"I know.. Hmm, you're close, aren't you? Come on..." 

Despite everything, Sento feels his body react, the rubs against his prostate not staying without reaction and he moans as he shakes softly, coming untouched and falling still, enduring Souichi's rough thrusts until he feels him pulsing inside, growling and pulling out. 

Sento gasps, sinking down the wall. 

"Do you feel better now?" Souichi mocks him with that smile he always puts on, pulling up his zipper, stroking his hair back, locking smooth as always and not like he just banged a younger guy against a random wall. Sento wonders how he does it. 

"I don't deserve it," Sento whispers quietly, slumping down against the cold wall. 

"Well then, see you again in battle I suppose," Souichi waves before disappearing. 

Sento pulls his knees up and lays his arms around them.

But he does feel better, at least a little bit. 


End file.
